Bebel Ruotsalainen
Bebel Adalmiina Machado Ruotsalainen is the daughter between Eva Machado and Akseli Ruotsalainen, her step-mother is Anna-Liisa Enroth. Her older sister is Marcela and her younger sister is Catarina, and her younger half-sister is Iines. Bebel was originally with Finn Gulbrandsen in the beginning of the series but the two broke up due to neither one of them trusting each other and having secrets. She later began dating several other guys including and mainly Sebastian Nevala who was always their for her and liked her since he first saw her and never wanted her to change herself for him. She and Sebastian briefly seperated and she went out with a man who left her for an Albanian model but not before conceiving a son named Leone, she is raising herself but not before she and Sebastian reconnected and he promised to be their for her and her son as well. Backstory Mother's Death Lebel No More Storyline Bebel Routsalainen/Storyline Personality Appearance Tattoos She has tattoos on both of her feet, on her left foot she has a goats head with red eyes in a purple gothic frame alongside . On her right foot she has a lambs head in a pink and very non-Gothic frame alongside . She has a large black dragonfly on her left ankle. She also has a large tattoo on her left side which says “'Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar'” which means “'One sees clearly only with the heart. Anything essential is invisible to the eyes'.” It is a quote in German from author Antoine de Saint-Exupéry’s famous book The Little Prince, which was originally written in French. Also going down Bebel's right side is a passage from German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. It reads “'And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music'.” Bebel also has a beautiful swirl pattern ink on her left forearm. She also later had her son's name Leone added to the swirls to make it fit. Relationships Bebel Routsalainen/Relationships Etymology * Bebel is the Brazilian Portuguese form of Isabella which is the Medieval Occitan form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Adalmiina is constructed of adal, meaning "noble" and mina, a common suffix in female names. It was used by Zacharias Topelius, a Finnish fairy tale writer, in his story 'Adalmiinan helmi' ('Adalmiina's pearl' in English, 'Adalminas pärla' in Swedish), which was published during the late 1800s. * Machado is derived from Spanish and Portuguese machado "hatchet" and denoted a person who made or used hatchets. * Ruotsalainen means "Swede" in Finnish. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Losers Club